


Adorable Blush

by pancakes_are_awesome



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Karolina replaces Alex in 1x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakes_are_awesome/pseuds/pancakes_are_awesome
Summary: Instead of calling Alex, Nico calls Karolina to help with her snowy problem.A/N the title really has nothing to do with the story except that Karolina really loves it when Nico blushes.





	Adorable Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Posting in celebration of a new episode tonight. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

“Whoa . . .” Karolina murmured as she entered the room. All around her, falling to the ground and crunching under her feet, was snow. Pure, white, and _cold_ snow. “So when you said snow you were being literal.”

“Y-y-yeah, you think my smart house is having a cocaine malfunction?” Nico stuttered out. “Yes actual snow is falling from my ceiling, Karolina. I didn’t know who to call . . .” The raven haired girl was shivering violently as she spoke. Karolina shrugged off her jacket and lightly placed it over Nico’s shoulders. Nico glanced up at Karolina, gave a small smile, and said thank you.

“What did your mom’s AI say about this?” Karolina asked, trying her hardest to not get distracted by the way the snowflakes contrast beautifully with Nico’s hair. Or the adorable blush on the girl’s cheeks.

“Wizey? She doesn’t know what’s happening.” Nico said. She grabbed the edges of the jacket and pulled it tighter around her. Karolina couldn’t help but feel a swell in her chest. “Wizey! Ixnay on the snoway.” Karolina gave it a go at talking to the AI.

“ _I am not responsible for this precipitation anomaly_.”

Karolina was confused as to how this happened. Next to her Nico sucked in a breath. “I think . . . I think it was this.” Nico held out her mother’s staff for Karolina to examine. “I think it was magic.” Karolina examined the staff for a second. The open-circle too had carvings on it as did the shaft. The inner circle was giving off an eerie glow of white light. “Before you say anything here me out.” Nico said. Karolina must’ve had disbelief written all over her face.

“One moment I was looking at on of Amy’s snowflakes and the next it was snowing.” Nico explained. “It's like it read my mind.” Nico twirled the staff around, inspecting and admiring the thing.

Karolina remained silent. She had to admit with all the weird, and albeit creepy, things happening lately, Nico having mystical powers was the most reasonable. Karolina always felt that Nico was otherworldly and just too undeniably special to be just another regular person. She may have also felt this way because of her not so subtle crush on the girl, since forever ago. Like right now, she been staring at Nico for way too long for a friend. “Can I see it for a second?” Karolina asked, gently.

Nico paused for just a moment, before handing it over. As soon the staff was in Karolina’s hands, she felt a small prickly sensation. After a few seconds, the prickling turned to a searing pain. She could hissing of the heat against her skin. Karolina quickly dropped the staff. “Ow. What the hell?” When the staff was on the floor, the inner-circle stopped glowing and the shaft shrunk to a fifth of its original size. Karolina also noticed that the snow had stopped.

She and Nico looked around, very confused as to what happened. “Did you just ask it to stop?” Nico asked her. Karolina gave a slight shake of her head and gulped, “No.” The two girls stared at each other before Wizey’s voice cut in.

“ _Nico, I have a message from the alpha user. She is on her way home._ ”

“My mom . . .” Nico muttered, “Shit!”

The two looked around the room. Every visible surface was covered in snow. Nico looked to be in a bit of a panic, so Karolina decided to take charge.

“Alright, we’re going to need the broom, dust pan, and a couple of buckets.” Karolina listed off. “Does the maid still keep everything in the spare closet by the bathroom on the first floor?” It may have been two years since they’ve had a real conversation but Karolina still knows this place like the back of her hand. After countless of sleepovers and movie nights here, it became her second home. Not to mention before she became a full member of the church she would spend service hours here with the Minoru’s.

Nico was still in a bit of a panic but answered Karolina anyway. “Yeah, everything still in the same place.” She said, “We’ll also need rags.”

After grabbing all the supplies needed, the rushed back to Tina’s study and got to work. They would sweep the snow into the buckets. Then Karolina would take them and dump them at the side of the house, while Nico would push the snow on the counters onto the floor to be swept up.

“ _The alpha user is four miles away._ ”

With Wizey’s warning, the girls went a little faster. They already had the table tops and the desk done they just needed to finish drying the floor. Finally after about five minutes they finished. The snow was gone, everything was dry, and all the supplies was put away.

Nico hung up the staff in the glass casing. “Are we good?” Karolina asked. Instead of answering, Nico moved to grab a colorful looking journal from Tina’s desk. “What’s that?” Karolina asked. This time she got an answer. “It was Amy’s. I found it in my mom’s desk. She was hiding it.” Nico explained to her. Karolina was confused. “Why would she do that?” She asked

“The alpha user has arrived.”

Their heads snapped up. Nico took off and Karolina was not far behind her. Karolina followed Nico. They seemed to be head towards her room. The entered the room in a hurry. As they were closing the door they heard Tina yell. “I’m home! Nico?”

“Okay, what’s the story?” Karolina asked. Nico contemplated. Another call for Nico could be heard, this time closer.

What happened next shocked Karolina. Nico pulled off Karolina’s jacket and her shirt, she stood there in her skirt, leggings, and bra. Nico gently pushed Karolina to where she was sitting on the edge of her bed. Nico sat so she was in Karolina’s lap and straddling her thighs. Karolina’s hands planted themselves on the tops of Nico’s thighs. The two girls stared at each other for just a moment. “Do you trust me?” Nico whispered. Karolina could feel the others breath on her lips. Karolina licked her lips and responded, “Always.”

Nico cupped Karolina’s face and gently pulled it towards her’s. She stopped when their lips were brushing. Karolina was the one to finally bring their lips together. Nico’s lips were soft and felt so much better than Karolina could’ve ever imagined. At first Karolina was too in shock to respond but with a slight tug of her hair from Nico, she was kicked into overdrive. Her hands moved from Nico’s thighs to waist.

“Oh!” Karolina honestly forgot about Tina. Nico quickly got off her lap and scooped up her shirt. “And here I thought you were thinking of your father and me, but really you just wanted us out of the house.” Tina said to Nico

Karolina could feel her face and ears on fire. Karolina didn’t know what to do. Tina was staring between her and Nico. Nico was putting her shirt back on, her eyes firmly on the ground and by the looks of it she was tense.

“I think it’s time for you to leave, Karolina.” Tina had her full attention on the blonde now. “Yeah, I was just . . .” Karolina trail off. As she was leaving the room, Karolina’s eyes never stopped searching for Nico’s but Nico’s never left the ground.

Tina shut the room door behind them and continued to walk Karolina out of the house. The older woman open the front door for Karolina. “Have a nice night, Karolina.” Karolina started out of the house but paused. She turned to look at the Minoru matriarch. “Mrs. Minoru, could you please not tell my mother about this? I-I haven’t told her.” Karolina nervously wrapped her arms around herself.

Tina sighed. “While Nico may think I’m the devil incarnate, I do have a heart. So, don’t worry Karolina, I won’t tell your mother about this incident.” Tina said “Thank you, Mrs. Minoru.” Karolina continued to walk down the front steps.

She heard the door shut behind her. Not even a second later she heard someone whispering her name. Karolina looked around to see Nico sneaking out from the side of the house. Nico quietly jogged towards the blonde.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

The was a slight awkward pause. The two started to walk toward Karolina’s car.

“You could’ve called anyone for help, but you called me.” It wasn’t a question.

“Like I said, I didn’t really know who to call.” Nico explained but not very convincingly.

“I’m just glad you reached out.” Karolina said with a small smile

Nico pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. “Thanks for coming over.” Nico ducked her head but Karolina could see a slight blush on the Asian girl’s cheeks.

They stood there, in front of Karolina's car, for a moment. Karolina decided to go for it. _You got this. You got this._ She leaned in and pressed her lips to Nico’s. Initially Nico was taken by surprise but then reciprocated the kiss as well. The kids only lasted for a second before Nico gently pushed Karolina away.

“Whoa, didn't you realize what happened in there was an act?” Nico said harshly

The way Nico said it, almost made Karolina want to apologize profusely and drive away as fast as she could but instead Karolina decided she was too far gone to do that.

“Sure it was.” Karolina said with a smirk. She walked towards the drivers door. Before getting in she caught Nico’s eyes again. The blonde gave a small wink. The adorable blush returned to Nico’s cheeks. As Karolina started her car and drove away she could see Nico walk back into her house.

 


End file.
